


Like Patchwork

by AuguriesofInnocence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Liberal use of the word "Doll", M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence/pseuds/AuguriesofInnocence
Summary: Stiles lies shivering on the cold tile floor, checkered black and white (a chessboard), dark spots dancing in his eyes.  “What gets bigger the more you take away” a voice croons in his ear; his hand spasms in protest.  Holes, and he’s riddled with them...





	Like Patchwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Just a short drabble I threw together. All blame for this being written goes to the lovely lavenderlotion, although any and all grammatical errors are mine. Hope you like this love!! <3

Stiles lies shivering on the cold tile floor, checkered black and white (a chessboard), dark spots dancing in his eyes. “What gets bigger the more you take away” a voice croons in his ear; his hand spasms in protest. Holes, and he’s riddled with them, pieces torn away and not given back with this new body. Worse, are the holes the Nogitsune left littered with small pieces of himself; his shaking hands glow with ghostly fire while he counts, one..two..three. He almost wishes this were a dream, but then his counting stops at ten. 

“Solnyshka?” An unusually tentative voice comes from the doorway. Stiles can’t bring himself to look. The cold has reached down to his bones and he can’t bear to share it with his lover, he was lost in the cold long enough. But a warm rough hand reaches out to him and he can bear even less to pull away.

He feels Bucky’s heat seep through the skin of his back as his soldier lies on the bathroom floor and wraps himself around him. “Shhh, dusha moya, I am right here, you’re no longer riddling in the dark”. 

“I’m all wrong, Bucky, there are pieces missing and things that aren’t mine,” Stiles grits out through chattering teeth.

“Then we can be patchwork men together, Doll,” Bucky said, the wry grin audible in his voice, “’Less you need to fess to loving me less for my missing parts and twisty brain.” He finished, his metal arm solid and comforting around Stiles’ waist.

Stiles felt his body begin to relax at the irrefutable truth of that. “Patchwork, huh” he mused, “I can live with that.”

“You will live with it, Doll” Bucky stressed, his arm tightening around Stiles, though carefully releasing before the point of pain.

“But you don’t have to do it alone, and neither do I”.

That night Stiles didn’t say anything when an army of Stark engineers, looking vastly overqualified for the task ahead of them, suddenly developed the urge to renovate their bathroom, not a black or white tile in sight.

“Blue’s a good color,” Stiles slurred drowsily into the crook of his boyfriend’s arm as they lounged on the sofa. 

“Yeah Doll, it’s gonna look real good.” Bucky said gently, carding his metal hand through Stiles’ fluffy hair.


End file.
